105252-no-more-credd-for-sale-on-archon
Content ---- ---- Oh, it's bad. It's not bad for *everyone *everywhere* but on certain servers ... it's bad. | |} ---- ---- A lot of people are beginning the merging process early and heading for higher population servers. Then again, it's also possible someone saw how cheap CREDD was, decided to buy it, and start reselling it at higher prices. Sounds like, if you're on Archon and you buy CREDD for sale, you've got quite the business opportunity if the market's been exploding. Hasn't happened on Evindra, though. Hell, if our CREDD started to float up into the 20 plat range, I might considering buying some. I've got a house, I could use some decor, and that would be a helluva deal. | |} ---- ---- Evindra has certainly benefited from that process. Which is great for us ... I am not so sure it's great for those who can't afford (or won't pay for) a transfer or who aren't amendable to just starting over. | |} ---- ---- This is a really important point. Carbine has barely done any advertising for this game at all, and for a good reason. Wildstar's visibility right now is actually quite low, and many people haven't tried it yet. One important thing is that Carbine has managed to secure a number of sales that apparently exceeded their internal targets. That's good, that means they have an install base that they can lure back. Without that install base, nothing can ever happen. So there is hope for the future. The problem is that Blizzard is going to be cranking up their advertising hype machine for WoD now. And honestly they barely need to lift a finger to sell their product any more. | |} ---- ---- Even I don't think it's too late. They have 2 weeks left before it's too late. They know what they need to change to get people to login. There was nothing in Drop 2 that made the people with waning interest or who are taking a "wait and see" approach to login. The Core System is definitely what need to be changed. Whether people like it, or not. Starting with, you guessed it, The Attunement. Just by simply dropping the Medal Requirement to Bronze they will get people to login. Then they need to Address the RNG loot system. It's not that hard to make functional sets for Raiders. Just put Omni slots(Yes. It's really that simple lol). The Final piece is a issue I can see looming but because of other things it's being over looked. How Core Abilities upgrades(and Amp) are being handled. We live in a Meter driven society(lol). You can't have Core abilities behind walls and RNG. They need to rework that system. It is going to hurt the game down the line. How am I suppose to pull a buddy in 6 months down the line with a System like that? I say they surprise us with Drop 3 in 2 Weeks and a patch that atleast do what needs to be done about the Attunement process. If they can't do that then, yes. It's time to merge servers :( | |} ---- For you. Plenty of people were lured back once they fixed it. I will admit I gave it a second chance after RoS came out. It was fun for a while but they just didn't capture the D2 magic with the game. Ehh. I dunno about 2 weeks. I think they, in reality, have a lot longer than everyone expects. It just feels very dire at the moment because of all the doom and gloom around here. It's typical post-MMO launch atmosphere. Honestly ARR was much worse than this directly following launch and they picked themselves up again. Drop 2 has been great so far and I'm very happy if this is the future of the game wrt PVP. They just need to fix a feeeew little things (spawn camping) and it'll be perfect. But server merges are something that needs to happen. It's ugly, and it's a shame, but the best medicine is the usually one that tastes the worst. | |} ---- Server mergers as an idea are taking a massive hit for me right now. I'm standing in Farside on Evindra/Exiles. We're at a great population. I am right now trying to put together the six people needed to activate the Defensive Protocol Unit event. After a straight hour of trying to get people, I'm still standing at four people who will come by and launch it if I get two more. I've seen probably 20 or so people since then drive by just my little out of the way patch of ground, mostly Exiles. I know they can see zone chat. They can see me standing on the padI know not all of them have done the event. They just aren't paying attention/aren't interested in doing a group event on their home server. If this is happening on Evindra, I can only imagine what people on less populated servers think if they don't have time to stop and take a head count of people around them in the world. MMORPG gamers have gotten VERY asocial lately. | |} ---- ---- This is part of the problem. While some are willing to pay for transfers, others just quit. They need to stop milking the paid transfers and open up free transfers to consolidate people, then close the empty servers. | |} ---- Our server is fine dude. Evindra's population has no issues, it's just heavily Exile skewed but that seems to be evening out. What I'm hearing from other people is that their population is nearly dead on both sides. Especially Rowsdower. That's a different story than what's happening on Evindra, which is simple population imbalance. But yes, I agree with you that MMO gamers have become asocial. And that is because Blizzard taught everyone that you can solve everything by dropping yourself in a queue rather than talking to other people. | |} ---- The death of Barrens chat. We laughed at it then, but we loved it, because it was gamers talking about a lot of nothing in public. People barely even do that anymore. When could we just shoot the shit? The only public conversations happening anymore seem to be in housing, where we've got sheer volume in /z. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Bad comparisons. WoW had nearly no competition, TOR has one of the most powerful entertainment brands on the planet behind it. As for the rest: Somewhat agreeing, except the prediction of WoD flopping. Just no. Not happening. | |} ---- Star Wars is doing fine, brah, and I won't waste my time and explain how well they are doing because you obviously have no clue on what you talk about or read quarterly statements of any kind. Seriously people like you are the Trolls who plague the forums of games with trivial nonsense and misinformed information or opinionated talk. Search, read and see for yourself its not hard to do. | |} ---- ... what. No. Just no. On launch day I had to wait in a line wrapped around EB Games to get my box. Servers were opening left and right and continued to open like crazy to keep up with demand. We're not talking a handful of servers. We're talking dozens. The population only continued to grow at an incredible pace throughout Vanilla and TBC. My friends list wasn't empty two months into the game's life. It was still growing daily. Seriously. I'm a HUGE fan of this game but you people are just *cupcake*ing delusional. | |} ---- rofl Because revenue = profit, amirite? The only reason SWTOR is even alive at this point is due to the fact that everything that could possibly be monetized has been, and mindless fanboys with nothing better to spend their money on keep lapping it up. and this. | |} ---- Like I said its an opinion but I am not wrong with SWTOR doing well (Not Great but doing well enough to continue new projects and generating revenue). | |} ---- You are definitely correct on that, but I really believe it's 90% due to SW fanboys. | |} ---- I was there from the beginning and Warcraft was already a computer game Dynasty with an eager fan base. It did not reach its peak performance until 2010 and really exploded during mid BC which was released in 2007 (Game was released in 2005). A lot of you youngsters forget there really was no competition and EQ2 still had the Hardcore mentality from its EQ1 days. WOW success came from being able to level with out force grouping during normal PVE content. | |} ---- Eh? WoW's success had everything to do with the pre-existing Blizzard/Warcraft series fanbase that they already had, coupled with the fact that the game was pretty much better than any other MMO out at that time. It had much more to do with the former, though. People weren't lining up at stores to buy WoW at release because of its leveling process. | |} ---- And that is really what any game needs is a great fan base. People have this misconception that WOW popularity equals success but that is far from the truth. | |} ---- Youngsters? I've been gaming for 30 years. Try again. Sure, the peak of WoW wasn't until they launched WoW in China. But to say it didn't have a 'great fan base' going until years later is just utter horseshit. | |} ---- You're a good poster, so I'll lay off the snark and say that blaming MMORPG gamers is shooting the messenger. The 1 to 50 climb is badly asocial: Phasing requiring syncing, inability to share quests and challenges. The medal system makes instancing asocial as you wind up with the 'gold or bust' mentality. A heavy attunement system and dungeons being a major PUGging challenge encourages guild flopping. Circles and renown are all well and good but it may not be enough if the PvE progression system encourages you to basically ignore everyone else's progression but your own. And that's the problem. | |} ---- WOW original Fan Base was RTS players like Star Craft because the originals were RTS games. MMO players played EQ, DAOC, ASHERONS CALL, and Ultima. Two different style of gamers and many folks who played Warcraft either did not like the MMO style (Because there are people out there like that or found a new passion for gaming). It took awhile for WOW to win over MMO gamers who already were in grossed in DAOC/EQ lore. And yes it had a lot to do with leveling because EQ2 changed its format to match WOW when it was losing subscribers and they all did that but WOW DEVs were way ahead of the curve and it was a little to late for the others. | |} ---- I don't care who the fanbase for WoW was. There was a big population at launch and it only continued to grow. The opposite of which is happening with WS. | |} ---- And that is your problem because it your opinion on the success of W* current state. I look at it this way, a brand new company with a brand new IP (No one ever heard of it) has seemed to come out better polished than any other game since WOW had released. The bugs and minor patches are truly nothing compared to the launch days of WOW. Also SWTOR had the best launch date of any game and the genre is looking for a switch or a new king. I believe this is a golden opportunity for W* to take it; if they manage to carefully do it right and NCSoft stays out of Carbine business they can be the new king or be successful with the best. | |} ---- Wow, I posted in a couple threads about eventually CREDD would dry up... but had no idea it'd happen THAT quickly... lol... as I think about zero CREDD all that comes to mind is tumbleweeds blowing about, hehe. | |} ---- I know right... even Anarchy Online with its fairly botched launch had lots of players that managed to hang on, and the game kept growing... because it was fun, interesting, accessible, addicting... four words that are like Kryptonite to Wildstar. Also, quite true on friends list filling up (in WoW)... if I recall, the friends list has a limit, and thought I recalled actually having to remove friends I didn't play with or chat with much, just to add more (or that was some other MMO)... anywho... can't say that for Wildstar... couple handfuls of names, most of which don't even hop on the game anymore. As for those saying WoW didn't have competition when it launched, it actually did, just about as much as Wildstar has today in comparison. When WoW launched, FFXI, AO, EQ, UO, Eve... all as competition -- just like today, in the p2p/premium market... WoW, FFXIV, FFXI, TESO, Eve. :huh: *scratches head* EDIT: Also to clarify some mis-facts I've seen... WoW actually launched in 2004, not 2005 -- it's going on 10 years old this year. | |} ---- The IP has nothing to do with WildStar's success, or lack there of. A known IP only means larger initial sales. A solid and fun game is going to not only retain people, but attract more, not drive them off. Can Carbine turn it around? Sure. I'm not saying WS is dead, but I'm not going to say that it's fine either. It's not. | |} ---- SWTOR has a solid player base, occasional content release, made over 200 million last year... wtf is your definition of well? Do you mean the best temporal date to launch? If not, than it sounds like you didn't play SWTOR at launch... it was a mess almost beyond comparison... Uh... hate to break it to you.. but when WoW launched it had a paltry player base... It took over half a decade to hit its peak subs.... | |} ---- Really!?! An IP usually has everything to do with the early success of an MMO and you can see that through history such EQ, WOW, Star Wars and so on. The 2nd key factor is play ability and the games worth to subscribe. W* is new and its at a disadvantage with an unknown IP but people are not stupid and the small gaming community that has leaped out and reviewed this game as well worth the monthly sub on practically almost every website the game is sold on but to tell you the truth I really have no clue what your point is in this conversation because you are really all over the place like a child who lost there parents at a theme park. | |} ---- Sorry but I won't accept a single one of those except EQ as serious WoW competition. FFXI: Japanese to the bone. Not everyone is into that. EvE: Deep space as a setting has always been niche and always will be. Also sandbox. AO: Sandbox SciFi, probably the closest to being acceptable as "competition", but not quite there in my opinion. UO: It was 2D. Nuff said. There was nothing like WoW at the time. Nothing. | |} ---- Again, so true (@Hob)... Anarchy Online was an original IP... had awesome success... it's even still around and playable today. Eve (as so many like to compare it to Wildstar) is still around and doing well and was also an original IP. PS - (@Asturias22) - how does IP play into EQ? Last I knew, the original EverQuest was the first without anything to its lore really pre-dating it... or are you referring to EQ2/EQN? | |} ---- Reading comprehension isn't one of your strong suits, is it? I clearly stated that the IP is the biggest reason for a game's initial sales. That's all it does. Just look at SWTOR, ESO, etc... Bad game = quick drop off. WildStar started with low sales expected from an unknown IP to begin with AND it's dropping off due to people not liking the game. I don't care how good the reviews are for this game. It's NOT GROWING. It's shrinking. Badly. The only people possibly delusional enough to think this game is fine are on one of the few decently populated servers that everyone is leaving their servers to transfer to. | |} ---- I don't think it's asocial; I'm certiainly leveling a few alts with other people and, more importantly, my biggest problem is that there are plenty of people around, but nobody's talking. To whit, Carbine is largely catching a lot of flack for the things they've made people do to raid not being solo-able and placing PUGs at a distinct disadvantage. That subject has been dissected endlessly, and revolves around a very simple problem with the playerbase: there's not enough talking and collaborating. The idea of 40 man raids has not been called impossible because organizing them is so difficult. We also hear that it's impossible to get anything done on some servers, though I've also seen it difficult to put together an in-realm group even when there are clearly and obviously people running around. The problem is that we're blaming Carbine for not making the game group-centric and also blaming them for making the game too group-centric. And lost in all of this is a conversation about who we are as a player base. I'm not blaming the players for all Carbine's issues, certainly the players didn't put a cap on elder gems that made it worthless to log in after it was hit for PVE players attuning. But we have to remember that this is an MMORPG, and part of that means nobody twists your arm. If you aren't out there playing the content and talking to people, you have to be content with what you're given. I'm just wondering how empty the servers really are, or if people have become so introverted while leveling that the sharding made every zone emptier than it is. We sort of, as a group, lost that "Barrens chat" mentality. Good or ill, Chuck Norris jokes made that slog of a leveling grind one of the most memorable areas of the game. It does seem a little sad that I've added more accounts to my friends list from here than I have in the game itself. We're a very small part of the game population on these forums, and Carbine can't make us form a community. | |} ---- First of all, (apples and oranges) several say WoW carried on the "hardcore nature" of EQ1... well, so did FFXI, which was also fantasy -- and judging by the population numbers FFXI ended up having (also due to what was stated as pre-existing IP), whether "not everyone is into that" or not (subjective) didn't seem to matter too much, as it's still around and still subscription-based. Same could also be said about WoW... not everyone was into medieval/sword/shield, even then before it was done to death (though, to be fair, single-players games prior and EQ had milked it a bit already) -- I was part of the original WoW launch, but honestly found myself playing Anarchy Online more, as again, the 'medieval' wasn't exactly for everyone. Secondly, yeah, there were games like WoW... again, EQ, FFXI. But thirdly, and most important... if we apply that same logic to the other side of the "competition to Wildstar", that'd eliminate everything from the Wildstar competition list... meaning, Wildstar should be one-of-a-kind, just like WoW... and surprisingly, still nobody seems to want it that much. Glad you mention the reviews... I'm stumped by them to be honest. I mean, like yourself, my enjoyment or lack there of isn't connected to reviews at all... but W* reviews are an odd egg. First, so many are giving it 8-10 scores, which, to each their own... but most when they list "cons" only seem to scratch the surface and point out "weapon-limitations per class" or "class-limitations per species"... like, really, that's it!? Other thing that's odd, all those reviews gave it glaring and super-awesome scores... but right after, don't really even speak of Wildstar or follow it anymore... I mean, what, mind was "super-awesome", "best MMO of our generation", and all this other stuff... yet they can't be bothered to keep playing and covering it!? I seriously try to scour for gaming news on Wildstar to see how it's doing in the bigger picture... and when it comes to Wildstar news, it's like a ghost-town out there. EDIT: Also as a disclaimer, user-reviews don't exactly count... MetaCritic is perfect proof of that... 1/3 to 1/2 (maybe more) of the user-reviews are simply fanboys bashing the trolls and vice-versa, with stuff like, "just giving this a 10 to offset troll 0's". | |} ---- As far as I know "Well" is doing good, better or even great that is my definition, hot shot. As for launch date it had the best launch as far as people eager to play a new game and it did (Almost 2-3 million last I remember at start and they rushed to create new servers because people had over hours of que times waiting to play), what killed it was lack of end game content, separation of faction encounters, Ilum mega 40 man PVP and major bugs. The purpose of referring to SWTOR launch date as a success is that the Genre and MMO players are looking for a new "King" WOW is getting old. | |} ---- Well I still don't think FF is relevant. Maybe you don't make the distinction, but I remember being pretty much the only of my friends in school who could dig the whole Japanese "style". And on any site with comments you'll usually read stuff like "ugh more Asian crap". People in the west mostly love or hate it. As for EQ: Yeah I did mention it as the only "serious competition". But it simply wasn't as good as WoW (in the public's eye). So they could either go for the better game (WoW) or the worse game (EQ). I don't think it's comparable to today's market, where there's a ton of MMOs that try the same formula (quest leveling, dungeons, etc.). Anyway, the whole point of this argument for me was that it's silly to say "WoW had a bad start and look where it went!" | |} ---- ---- This. Hahahaha. | |} ---- No I do not have a reading comprehension because you clearly did not read my response or you could not clarify to the best of your ability on what you were trying to say which is why you are all over the place. | |} ---- I don't think anyone else is having a difficult time getting what I'm saying. So we'll just leave it as that we'll agree to disagree. | |} ---- Think we agree here, not certain. I'm on the "side" that knows and agree WoW did well straight out of the gate and kept doing well... original purpose of my post (I actually saw your post about no competition after I saw one down below it stating the same, was aimed more towards the one below it, hence why I edited it to say "those" I guess) was just to clarify facts of the market... sure the games might not have much in common, but different strokes for different folks. Just like some might say Shasta isn't really a direct-threat to Coke or Pepsi, but there are, I'd imagine, a decent amount that like it enough to keep it in business. | |} ---- Not to mention SWTOR's hype machine should be cranking up rather shortly for their housing and guild housing and related activities patch . | |} ---- half of the game (SWTOR) didn't work at launch.. it was miserable... If you are trying to say subscriptions = how good a game is, then you really need to take a course or two in logic. SWTOR was a massive money sink for the developers; between the marketing, paying for IP rights, voice overs, etc... they needed many more subs than a comparable but original game would just to break even. W* was made on a much lower budget for a niche market... you can't compare the 'success' of the two by subs alone without understanding the economic reality of the separate games. WoW isn't the 'king'. Its an mmo that is popular in NA. If you were to ask what the best MMO was in several different countries you would get several different answers. In Japan for example FFXI would be the 'king'; it is still SE's highest grossing game of all time, and has a large, devoted player base. | |} ---- Shasta still exists?? | |} ---- Yeah, it is ironic... seems everybody is hopping on the "housing" band-wagon these days. For YEARS gamers kept screaming for housing... and the echoing response from devs, no matter the game, was, "sorry, that'd be too tricky and not really possible". Suddenly a couple out there toss housing into the works... and now suddenly by some means of unworldly magic, housing is now instantly possible in all the games that couldn't do it before. | |} ---- And finally someone gets the market because competition is rampant, which the genre has not seen for awhile since DAOC, AC and EQ days. Its actually exciting times and looks to be interesting to watch =) | |} ---- Haha, yup, oddly enough as that might be. Got some not all that long ago... don't recall why... think it was that I was craving Mt. Dew, and was in a store that didn't carry Pepsi products... so got some Shasta thing that was somewhat close to "lemon-lime"-ish. :D It was "so-so"... or should I say, "sho-sho" (sorry bad attempt at punning "Shasta" and "So"). | |} ---- Exactly. I for one refuse to play $20 for the equivalent of a SQL UPDATE statement. I'll play for as long as I'm keeping myself occupied and others are footing the bill. (CREDD). | |} ---- Ah okay. I wasn't really around for WoW's launch, so I can't comment either way. But it doesn't really matter in this case: If it started doing badly, the "Wildstar will be fine because WoW started bad" is wrong because the market was different. If it started doing good, the "Wildstar will be fine" is wrong because Wildstar... well... let's just say apart from the (imo) strong launch hasn't been doing so good. | |} ---- ---- It doesn't matter how good you think the game is but generating revenue speaks more volume than your opinion buddy because obviously SWTOR is still in business and still pumping out content. As for WOW being King this is the North American Forums last I checked so when I refer to the current king it is. | |} ---- Yup, completely agree with ^this^ Same reason it blows my mind that people keep insisting on comparing launch now to launch 10 years ago (as far as bugs, issues, etc, and all that go... things were so worlds different back then, especially technology, demand, and such -- think it's even safe to say/assume, don't recall solidly, that many/some were even still using dial-up back then... now that so many more have broadband these days, "disconnects" and game-bog/latency shouldn't still happen as often as they do sometimes). | |} ---- It's important to note because if WoW and FFXIV were as bad as they were at launch, and over time became what they were after a year or two, then those of us who live through launches have high hopes for what the game will become in a year or two. Especially since, unlike most MMORPGs, Wildstar is only known to the MMORPG-playing crowd, and we don't number more than a couple million people. It takes time to peel people out of their games. A note that hasn't been brought up is that WoW got to 12 millions subs without serious competition. One of the reasons it has since declined has had nothing to do with its quality, but the quality of its competition. MMORPGs are usually late bloomers, and a lot of the games we wrote off as failures have trucked on and succeeded. Given all of that, I highly doubt Carbine needs to sound the sirens and rebuild the game from the ground up barely two months after release when other games, in much worse states, are doing just fine now. That's not to say it will definitely happen with Wildstar; the only thing definite in life is death. But for now? Seems to be doing pretty well for a brand new game with no prior releases and whose developer had released nothing before it. Only die-hard minders of news would know Carbine's made up of ex-MMORPG developers, but they can't count on their development house's name selling games the way Rockstar can. I mean, if we judged FFXIV two months after its original launch, there never would have been an ARR. Wildstar has nowhere near that far to go, and plenty of us are having a lot of fun with the game as it is. Having been through the launches of AoC and the original FFXIV, I've got good vibes about where Wildstar is and where it's going. Time will be its greatest ally. Its worst enemy would be if NCSoft kills it as a project, but I highly doubt it will. Initial CREDD sales and box sales have probably bought them a lot more rope than they thought they'd get. I mean, Hell, for a game with people leaving in droves, you're still here posting. If it was really that bad that it needed a complete overhaul, I can assure you that you and I wouldn't be here. I've seen crap MMORPGs that fail. This isn't one of them; it's too interesting to stop discussing. | |} ---- Both completely different, and apples and oranges. FFXIV was bad at launch, due to the entire design (from what I've read/seen), and the entire thing was yanked back to foundation/drawing-board, and completely recreated, from the ground up, by a completely different design/developer team... unless you're suggesting the same is about to. or planned to, happen with Wildstar????? WoW had a pre-existing IP fan-base, along with a different take on "technical issues" that were more "acceptable" back then due to hardware-limitations. Many were still using dial-up back then, so a random disconnect or latency could just as much be on their end as it is on the game's end. Where now in Wildstar, people post about having 400-500+ latency while utilizing broadband, while their speed tests show them getting 10+ mbps data-flow and everything else (outside of Wildstar) loads and moves perfectly fine. Another example is system-performance... Wildstar's graphics aren't that mind-blowing or so far and above everything else out there, that the graphical hardware and rig-setup of today standards should handle it fine (even though many still have worlds of issues with low framerate and other performance-issues)... yet, the graphical hardware of 10 years ago was MUCH more limited, and much less flexible than it is today, and yet still worked quite well for so many. (Not to mention the other HUGE list of how they wouldn't even be remotely comparable.) Wildstar doesn't get the luxury of a complete redesign, pre-established IP/fan-base, nor the acceptable area for "technical difficulty" as the hardware of now is a decade beyond the hardware of back then. May as well be comparing first-class to coach on an airplane flight... just because first-class are getting extra fluffy-pillows and complimentary sushi & champagne, doesn't mean coach is going to get the same treatment. (Before anybody jumps on saying, "subs VIP first-class"... my point was more the pre-established IP/fan-base and funding to overhaul... compared to brand-new IP, without pre-existing fan-base from other titles/works, and rock-bottom budget.) | |} ---- ---- LOL, rock on, and I know right? Think I've cleared umm *thinks* 3-5 in ARR... want to do more, but sometimes have to wait for the missus... she can get a bit touchy if I level too far beyond her, lol. :D | |} ---- If FFXIV 1.0 and Wildstar are apples and oranges, then all games are their own special little snowflakes and the entire point of the argument is pointless. What I'm saying is, Wildstar is nowhere in need of a giant need of a redesign, but FFXIV was. And people were willing to give Square a change to re-release it. Wildstar is nowhere NEAR that bad nor in that bad of financial shape yet. Given that same year, Wildstar is going to have another 10 content patches and all the time to fix any real or perceived issues they think are necessary. They don't have to redesign the game. To more of your points: Those "technical issues", if you don't recall, weren't by any means "acceptable". You think these forums have hate? Think these forums are negative? I know you weren't on the WoW forums at launch, because people COULDN'T PLAY THE GAME! Like, at all, for months at a time. And it isn't a matter of once in a while people have technical issues, no WoW's servers were atrociously buggy and weak. Famously, even. You don't have to read that far back to see that, for the first month, not only were people having trouble connecting at all, but they would, with what otherwise looked like a decent latency, end up sitting in the kneeling position after looting because loot was handled by another process in the server that itself was bogged down and slow. And Wildstar hasn't even been around as long as those server issues were a major issue for not just a few, but a majority of the gaming population. We stuck with it, we figured Blizz would fix it and they did. But don't think Blizzard somehow got a pass from everyone because they were Blizzard and it was Warcraft. Or that they could say they'd not been prepared for their level of success. Blizzard took the heat as a failed company that didn't know shit about online play outside of Starcraft, and that they would never get WoW working right because all they ever did were RTS and dungeon crawlers, and they weren't prepared to handle a game as big as theirs. And that's before people brought up the graphical glitches and bugs, control issues, stat problems, wasted specs and completely wasted classes, the list goes on. Wildstar's having a better launch than that, if smaller only because Wildstar's not a big IP, as you say. That said, they obviously got more initial payback than they thought they'd get; they aren't in trouble yet or we'd have seen NCSoft step in. Trust me, they would. I just don't think you were around 10 years ago in WoW to know what it was like, otherwise you'd never say anything like that. There were "quitting" threads that started the first day, people demanding their money back, Hell it's been said WoW only survived because they were literally paying for all our subscriptions for a few months. Think Wildstar would post some great sub numbers if they were telling us every month that they were paying for our "lost" gametime because the servers weren't working for weeks on end? If we're not talking about apples and oranges, no other game can be held in comparison to Wildstar, and we have to judge it on its own merits, it's doing fine. Their box sales and CREDD sales are more than sufficient and the feedback on these forums is Heaven on Earth compared to what I heard on WoW's and FFXIV's at their respective launches. I mean, I have enumerated when I think Carbine needs to change things to make the game successful in the long term, but I'm in no way about to subjectively say Wildstar's on the path to disaster. This launch has been so much more positive, and you know a game is going to fail hard when the bile gets to AoC levels. We're nowhere near that yet. I'm certainly not about to hypocritically condemn Wildstar two months in when I enjoyed games that fared far, far worse at launch. If Carbine keeps time on their side, Wildstar is going to be one of the best MMORPGs on the market. Since NCSoft hasn't sounded any sirens yet (and they would), I don't have any reason yet to think they won't. NCSoft is the real guillotine above Wildstar's neck. I'm certainly not going to gnash my teeth and await the coming apocalypse given how these games have evolved in the past. | |} ---- Damn.. if you can sell credd for 20 plat... I'd so buy some. On my server they top out at 8p | |} ---- Wow-- I would never transfer. I'd just stay on that empty server forever... like the last man on earth in I Am Legend. I can see it now... the only other player says 'well, I'm moving' in /zone chat and I'll just be like, 'fine', and then bip. Alone. They could even delete all the NPCs and mobs and I'd just run around all alone. | |} ---- No kidding, right? Buy some, sell it, transfer. | |} ---- ---- ---- If only we could move money across servers, then we could make a killing selling our CREDD on Archon! | |} ---- ---- Yes, make the CREDD market global! ... Okay, that's probably not going to be anywhere near the top of the list of priorities. And I don't buy or sell CREDD. And I've never heard anyone angry about CREDD prices by server. Still, I think it's a good idea. | |} ----